Utsukushī Haru no Yuki
by AveryScarlet
Summary: One encounter is different from a reunion. To meet again with the ones that changed your life, that crushed you, and then ignored/forgot you ever existed. How would you react to meet that person again that did one of these things to you? HikaruxOCxKaoru KyoyaxOC and MorixOC (My friend was the one who made up the title. She said she speaks more fluent Japanese but I highly doubt it)
1. Yuki Kiss

**I know I know! Why am I wasting my time and not updating Winds of Hope or Mercury Alchemist! Well here's two reasons... one because I am a very picky writer when I first start out in a story, and two because of too much damn stress. This story is about 4 years old and I have made many attempts to make it, but after finding it hard to keep up with four OC's at once (yes there used to be four in here! XD) and my usual span is up to three... so I just kept it three Oc's! You'll love me once you read this. Trust me, I had a friend before begging me for her to keep my planning notebook when she spotted this one. Anyway, happy valentine's day!**

* * *

Yuki Kiss

-Me-

I brushed my long brown hair vigorously as I tried with all my might to flatten my hair, there's no way I'm going to burn my hair off just like that American girl I saw on the net from trying to do a hair tutorial. I know how to use one, but after seeing you can literally burn your hair off, I decided to just stick to brushing it the old fashion way and try to use water to help. That's the best way for me if I want to avoid all those chemical products people make. I put my mom's hair clip on and smiled at my own reflection as it smiles back at me in return. I raise a fist in the air crying out, "Yosh! Today's the day I'm going to confess!"

With one last look in the mirror, I rushed out of my bedroom and immediately grabbed the letter off the calendar, revealing a date that's encircled and was labelled 'BIG CONFESSION DAY!" on it. But right when I was about to make my way to the door I spot the picture of my parents set on the small coffee table, a small vase with a single white flower (any that comes to your mind) in it. I put my hands together in a prayer and said, "Otto-san...Oka-san... wish my luck!" I almost leaped to the door the moment I smiled up at the old family photo. Today, I know today is gonna be the most life changing day of my life!

"Alright! Today is the day I'll finally confess my feelings to them!"

That was the determination that fueled me that day, if I had only known what the outcome back then of such a childish move I would've just waited a little bit longer, but- "I like you! I've always had!" I blurt out as a sudden heat rushes through my cheeks. I held my chest tightly, looking down at the ground so I would see their expressions and so they wouldn't see my red face. Sakura leaves surrounded us while standing below the cherry blossom tree that grew in the back of our school. I hand picked it since it was the very first place I had encounters them; to fall in love with the two the moment I laid eyes on them.

"You sure you like the both of us?" one asks me, who I'm dure is Kaoru by how light his voice sounds. Still not glancing up at the twins, I nod my head yes as I explained, "I care for the both of you equally with the same amount of feelings...! If I chose love one of you... then that wo7ld mean seperating you two from each other just because of me! And I don't want that to happen to you two!" I felt my heart race even more the longer we stood so close t9 each other at this distance. "You know... this is the first time anyone has ever confessed to thr both of us before," I felt my heart race when one of them told me that.

The next thing that happened was the most unexpected thing to ever happen to me, which will not only shatter me but also change my life forever. "But," I felt a hand lift my chin up, "do you even know who's who?" I back away at the sudden question, after years of being in the same class as them for three straight years they ask me the hardest question every student that has ever been challenged by them and fail because of they were unable to tell the difference. I knew the answer to that question, and yet at that time I still got it wrong. "You're Hikaru... and you're Kaoru," I hesitantly point out from right to left at then, thinking that my choices were flawlessly correct.

But I was horribly wrong at the poor choices I had made, instead of being surprised like I thought they would be, both twins give me disappointed looks and suddenly bring my love letter at my face. "Sorry-" Hikaru tears my letter in half. Kaoru finishes for his brother, "but your not our type."

++Four Years Later++

Today was suppose to be a normal school day until my two friends made the one decision that changed my life forever. "You two are gonna what!?" I screech and slammed my hands onto the table. We decided to hang out in a small café after school until they blurted out the stupidest thing ever. "Dont be so dramatic Yuki its just for fun," Naomi states, nervously smiling while staring at my death glare. This is Naomi Suzumiya, my senior by 2 years, was once a daughter of a very rich family until they went bankrupt due to unknown causes.

She's the captain of the school's fencing club. I used to respect her until I found out her true colors. "You have a cousin that attends the school right? A small visit won't hurt anybody," Haruka senpai answers casually, "just think of this little visit as a way for you and your cousin to reunite after all these years." Haruka Miokami, a sophomore and the 2nd youngest daughter of the legendary Miokami clan. Her family owns the medical research company called BM, a place I nicknamed Bloody Mary during my first stay at one of their hospitals to donate blood for money, but what I never expected was that they decided to draw out more blood then expected,

They said that I had a rare blood type in that hospital and they needed more of my blood in case anyone like me came around. Now that I think about it, I think that was just an excuse to get a little more blood out of me without paying me properly. I sigh at this, "I know that...! It's just that we haven't seen each other for 8 years...! Not since the funeral..." Naomi clasps her hands together happily, "More the reason why we should go and visit!" My cousin goes there but we haven't had any communication since my aunts death when we were five.

My name is Yuki Hikari, I'm 16 years old attending Ouran Public Highschool. It's my first year in high school and I'm surprised I've made it this far, my income barely even lasts me a week of food if I don't pay attention to what I'm buying. It was my choice alone not to attend the private sector since it looked too girly to look at, and the uniforms will definitely make me look like a cream puff if I wore it.

"Lets go Yuki while they're still open!"  
"No! And besides, how will we enter the school without trespassing?"

* * *

I shouldn't have asked... here I am in front of music room door in this out fit. "See it wasn't so bad," Naomi points out and smiles innocently. I grabbed her by the collar and started to shake like crazy shouting, "I didn't mean take me with you idiot!" "How about we go instead of standing here like imbeciles," offers Haruko senpai, which caused me to stop and drop the girl. 'Its too late to stop now,' I thought as I took hold of the handle. As I started to pull it, rose petals started to fly in. The doors opened widely and we were greeted by the members of the club.

"Welcome," they all greated us with smiles. One of them walks up to where we stood saying, "It seems our two princesses have returned with a new guest." I looked at the two infront of me in shock at the sudden truth. "Sorry Yuki-chan!" Naomi senpai apologizes with a short bow. "You wouldn't have come with us unless we forced you too," Haruko senpai finishes for the older girl, giving me an apologetic look through her glasses. "May I know your name princess~?" blondie asks me, a few inches too close to my face.

Thanks to my long bangs, he was unable to see the large blush spreading across my cheeks at his sudden flirting. "Mirai Hitomi!" I lied as I felt his hand grab my chin and gently makes me look up directly at him. "Now now Yuki you musn't lie to your seniors, remember?" Haruka senpai says with a devilish smile on her lips, reminding me of one of my moral codes as a student. "Yuki! What a beautiful name for-!" he stops immediately when my bangs were slightly move apart to the side. "Haruhi!? What are you doing in women's clothes!?" I watch as the older boy quickly steps back in shock.

A pair of twins walks up as one of them states, "Impossible! Haruhi doesn't have long hair." When they did that I stare in shock as familiarity sweeps over me at the sight of who these twins were and they seemed to recognize me as well, but as someone else. "Haruhi!?" both screech and follow the previous actions of the other. My eyes went wide when I got the chance to clearly see who they were. 'No... why are there here?' Naomi comes up from behind and parts my bangs for everyone to see, "Meet our dear friend Yuki Hikari!" Now I could clearly see everyone in the room. The door opens up from behind our backs.

"Sorry if I'm late everyone!" I turn around and stare at the person with wide eyes as she does as well when she catches sight of me. "Yuki!?" Haruhi gasps. I only utter he name silently, "Haruhi...?"

* * *

I sat on a red fancy couch while everyone in the rooms surrounds me, excluding four-eyes and my two friends. "Yuki Hikari," I hear my name from out of the circle, "daughter of the famous designer Hiro Hikari and well known novelist Mika Hikari. The Hikari's are well known in their business for their fashion line across the world. She is the legitimate heiress in inheriting the family business at the age of 18. For now, her Aunt is taking care of the company due to her mother's absence." "So she's actually like us then," Hikaru points out as he peers into my face from the right.

Kaoru finishes for him and peers at me from the left, "Weird that she's stuck in such a poor school." I snap at them, "Well sorry if I decided to be with normal people!" They seemed shocked by this, probably didn't expect for some one like me to instantly answer back the way I did. I almost wanted to smile with the way they were looking at me. 'Serves them right...' I thought at the back of my mind in amusement. "Hikaru, Kaoru back away from my cousin. She hates being close to boys at that distance," Haruhi tells them as she points out how bright my face was. When they did, Haruhi sits beside me and asks, "You okay Yuki?"

I wipe my forehead saying, "I'm fine Haruhi... I just can't believe my friends tricked me into coming here." "There's a reason we brought you here Yuki. Which reminds me," Haruka senpai turns her attention to four eyes, "Naomi-senpai and I would like to make a special request Kyoya and I think you can tell what it is since you already know so much about her." "You want us to teach her how to be a proper lady, is that it?" he asks. Naomi continues, "We can't tell you all just yet. We only ask for your help in transforming Yuki from the person she currently is." "Why Naomi? Is something wrong with Yuki-chan?" the little boy with the pink bunny asks.

(A/N: Since Naomi is the same year as Honey senpai and Mori senpai, he doesn't use 'Chan' with her.)

"As you can see," Haruka senpai sighs, "Yuki had lost all of her feminine qualities due to a rejection she had in middle school to two boys." When everyone turns to look at me, they all saw what she meant when I was caught slouching in my seat with a bored look on my face as I stared up at the ceiling. "Look if all of you don't want to I'll-" before I had the chance to stand up I was suddenly pulled back down by two pairs of arms. "Nonsense," Kaoru whispers into my ear. "We wouldn't want to let our new toy get away just like," Hikaru finishes into the other ear. "Gah! Let go of me!" I scream.

-Haruhi-

It was too late to stop those two. Once they're interested in someone it takes a while till they stop. I walk to Haruka senpai who was having a small talk with Kyoya senpai. "I don't mean to intrude senpai, but do those two boys you mentioned happen to be Hikaru and Kaoru?" She nods and sadly gazes at the trio, "Yuki really did cherish them. I used to think it was a simple crush but when Naomi and I watched her closely we could then tell that it was more than that. She would constantly worry for them since they refused to socialize with anyone in school, even going as far as to pretend none of them exist. But Yuki didn't mind. All she wanted was to at least confess her feelings to them."

"What exactly caused her to change so much?" I continue to delve myself closer into the topic. Haruka takes her glasses off and cleans them as she continues, "Yuki did expect that they would reject, but whatever they said to her must have shattered her more than she could bare. It goes to show that getting rejected by two people at once is too much for one single person." For the first time, I was actually mad at the twins for once. The time I yelled at them was simply because I was getting at them for taking their sibling fight too far, this is different.

'Hikaru... Kaoru... what did you say to her...?' I remembered how Yuki was like when we were children. She was considered the more elegant one between the two of us when people would mistake us for twins. Now that I reunite with her again after mom died, Yuki is an entirely different person. I know a simple rejection isn't enough to break her. I've seen her rejected many times when she was in elementary, and she would simply brush it off and request if they could stay as friends instead. Bowing, I left the two alone to catch up to Yuki.

-Haruka-

After Haruhi walks off, Kyoya suddenly grabs my hand, causing me to slightly blush at this and look up at the boy in utter shock. He'd never acted like this around anyone, even me. "I'm glad to see you're doing well Ruka," he says. I was shocked at first but then I pull my hand away and smile at him, "What's with you? You act like it's been ages since we last saw each other." In truth, it's been years since we've gotten a chance to talk to one another for this long, I rarely visit the host club since it was formed only to check the club's activities.

I blankly stared down at my lap. Our engagement was called off a long time ago, and because of my current family status his family restricts the two of us from ever making contact with one another. I don't really see why they have to go so far since Kyoya and I never really went even farther than just being acquaintances. Can't really say I'm surprised since Tamaki did all the talking. 'Speaking of Tamaki, where-' I was caught off guard when someone lift me off my seat and found myself spinning around in the air.

"Haruka-san! How've you been? Me? Great! I was just about to pick you three up after your morning classes when you emailed me the plan!" Tamaki continues on and on about how much he misses me and continues to spin me around. "Ahahaha! Tamaki stop! I just ate lunch earlier! I'm gonna throw up on that pretty face you love so much," I jokingly threaten the boy.

-Naomi-

"You really should stop eating so much cake Mitsukuni! It's bad for your health!"  
"I'm fine! As long as I don't over eat, sweets won't be banned from me anymore!"

I sigh at Mitsukuni's idiocy, sometimes I wonder how he's not dead from diabetes yet with how much sweets he eats on a daily basis. "Takeshi! You're the one who's suppose to be looking out for him! You know I can't watch over him anymore like I used to!" I yell at Takeshi after trying to scold Mitsukuni for eating almost an entire cake. "He already knows how much to eat Naomi," he tells me much to my annoyance. Takeshi notices this and places his hand over my head with a smile forming on his lips, "I'm glad to see you still worry about us Nao." I puff my cheeks out, "Who else can take care of a cake obsessed boy and his giant for a cousin?"

When Takeshi removes his hand from my head, I felt an ache in my chest and almost wanted to demand him not to remove it. But I held myself back and tried as hard as I could to hold back a blush from crossing my cheeks.

++Three days later++

"How's the training going Tamaki?" I ask as I tried to peer over his shoulder. Tamaki sits in a corner in defeat with a depressed aura around him, "She's too tough to crack...! Nothing can break through that barrier of hers!" "Barrier...?" I look over and saw that Yuki indeed had a barrier around her, in a aura kind of way. "Maybe it's because she can't see well with hair in the way..." I ponder a little as I noticed how Yuki wasn't reacting to the twins who were silently trying to get the girls' attention. Tamaki shots up, "That's it! That's what's missing!"

-Me-

"Hikaru! Kaoru! Grab her!" Tamaki orders all of a sudden. Next thing I knew I was lifted from the ground and held up by the Hitachiin twins on both sides. "Kyoya! I need a stylist over here asap! Honey senpai! Mori senpai! Please borrow one costume from the drama club!"

||In The Dressing Room||

"C'mon Yuki! You have to come out sometime!" Haruhi calls out. "I'd rather die than come out in this!" I scream. "You're acting ridiculous! I'm coming in whether you like it," and like Haruhi said, she walk in through the curtains and closes it behind her back to prevent any of the boys from peeping in on me. She turns and prepares to lecture me only for her to gap in shock at my new transformation. I now had bangs in a similar style to Haruhi except now my long hair is in a high ponytail, my outfit consists of a blue Victorian styled dress and a pair of grey high heels.

"I look like a wannabe princess..." I say with a look of disgust as I twirl around in the dress. Haruhi walks around me and pats me shoulder reassuring me, "You're fine! Just get out there before the boys decide to walk in and ask what's taking them so long!" "I don't think I can," I stare back at my reflection, "it's been so long since I've seen the world so clearly." I felt myself being pushed forward by Haruhi towards the curtains to show everyone waiting for me how I look like. "Don't be so negative! Now c'mon! You don't wanna be in that dress forever now."

When I came out that's when I realized how bright the room is now, and how pink and girly it is just standing in this gigantic room. I gaze at everyone and blushed immediately after seeing their reactions, none of them seem to recognize me now that I'm all girlied up and not hiding my face anymore like I did an hour ago. "I... I can't believe it..." one of them mutters in shock. "Yuki-chan you're so pretty!" Honey senpai comments. "That's some transformation," Kyoya states, not entirely as surprised like everyone else in the room.

"It's been a long time since I've seen that red face out in the open," Haruka senpai jokes as she walks up by my side and takes a closer look at me. "She can be a fine example for Haruhi to become fine lady just like her cousin!" Tamaki exclaims as he stares at me and Haruhi with sparkles in his eyes. "Not gonna happen," Haruhi blurts out. Naomi slightly glomps me, saying, "She looks absolutely adorable to me! I can't believe my little Yuki is finally becoming a lady! She even got her hair cut without any objections!"

Kyoya intervenes on that part, "Actually she threatened the hairdresser countless of times. That's why she was only given a small hair trim." I noticed that the entire time since this mayhem started, both twins haven't moved an inch. "This is great! I think now-" Tamaki was interrupted when I pushed everyone aside and walked towards the two, causing everyone to go quiet and watch silently to see what I was going to do next. I stood before the twins asking, "Is something wrong?" Instead of saying anything to me, I found them by my side and wrap their arms around my waste.

"It's official," Kaoru whispers into my ear. "You're our new toy," Hikaru finishes and add a show blow. I yelp and tried to pull away, but their hold on me was too strong to get out. "Toy!?" I exclaim, pulling myself out of their grasp and face them with a bewildered look.

 _And that was the start of our road to love. Some of us didn't realize it or just too shy to admit it at the time, but the moment we stepped into that music room was the start of our romantic high school love life. As crazy as it may seem for-_

 _A former Heiress.  
A former unwanted child.  
A former Princess.  
_ _What we thought would guide us to our secured planned future, we ended up being led to a future filled with nothing but happiness._

* * *

 ** _Now this is simply an introduction to something for the future! I have three other long running fanfics to worry about... but since love is in the air I will give you guys two choices, see the story of these three girls or continue my other two current on going fanfics. Why? Coz this story is split into THREE different love stories. It's like how Junjou Romantica works. There's a certain route I'll be focusing on before switching to the other couple whenever I feel the need it is time to see what they've been up to. Pls R &R on what you think about this! Continue this or leave it into questioning like Black Exorcist or continue this story (or stories). Sorry to push this on you guys since I did promise to continue MA and Who, but with my second year of college coming in I need to write as much as possible before things get out of hand. ^^;_**

 ** _Update: I had to fix the chapter a bit since I completely forgot that high school's in japan only have three years. Not four! I really wanted Mori and Honey to still be with everyone by the time the trio arrive so think of this as an in between timeline from the anime itself._**


	2. Yuki Kiss II

**I was just having too much fun re-writing this again while drafting all the other!s XD I couldn't help myself!**

* * *

Yuki Kiss II

-Me-

"One two three! One two three! Yuki-chan you're falling behind!" Tamaki instructs me as I try to walk as fast as I can. "Errr... It's impossible!" I quickly kick the shoes off and sent them flying in his direction. One was able to hit him in the head, the other somehow found it's way to the twins with it bouncing on Hikaru's head first then Kaoru. I have no idea how that happened but I'm so glad it did. "I can't walk in heels that fast! Besides, shouldn't I be starting with lower ones instead of 5 inches as my starter!?" I yell, sitting on the floor and rubbing my feet in pain. "And another thing- what's with those odd outfits!?"

They all wore outfits that looked like they were ripped out from a history book. A really old history book if I might add. "This my dear niece-" I was creeped out when Tamaki suddenly slides up to me, grabs my hand, and gently lowers himself to my level and begins to 'sparkle'. "-Is simply a dress rehearsal for tomorrow's theme event. We want everything to be perfect for our guests and entertain them to the fullest." I sweat drop and comment, "This is the weirdest club I've ever seen in my life... and that's saying something..." "Maybe this will help," Kyoya senpai walks over to me with a thick white book, which was confusing at first until... I read the title.

"All famous quotes of your favorite host type..." I read out loud. I flip to the first page and the first thing I see is a group shot of the host club, literally sparkling just like the actual thing as I lift it up to compare the current position the group was it. "The likeliness us uncanny." Haruka senpai and Naomi senpai walk up to me on both sides and took a peek over my shoulders. "Well not all of them," Naomi senpai giggles, pointing out at Kyoya senpai's odd friendly smile in the picture to the not so smiling teen who was just shaking his head and going back to writing in his notebook.

"Oh look! This is what Kyoya meant earlier," Naomi points to the bold letters at the right side of the page.

*How the hell did you miss that?*

 ** _The Ouran Host Club is where the school's handsomest boys with too much time on their hands entertain young ladies who also have way too much time on their hands. Just think of it as the Ouran Academy's elegant playground for the super-rich and beautiful._**

 ** _\- Tamaki Suoh_**

"Tamaki senpai... is really one 'eccentric' kind of guy isn't he?" I ask the two girl, earning a short unsure smile from the two. Haruka senpai smiles in their direction as comments, "I've heard many great things this club has done since it opened its doors. Although there are still people who have yet see and experience it, this place is really special." Seeing the weird content looks the two had in their eyes, I follow their gaze and give the group an incredulous look as Tamaki senpai started yelling at the twins. And it was related with the way they were 'touchy' with my cousin. Unlike how I would have reacted if I was my 'old' self, I was slightly upset at what I was seeing.

'So they flat out reject me like that... and yet they finally open up to someone that happens to be related to me,' I made a fist then loosened it a bit, sighing at my own thoughts, 'What am I thinking? I should be happy. Not some little jealous fangirl. I don't even care what they do anymore...' "Hikari~" I was completely taken off guard when I felt one arm on top of my head and another around my shoulders. My mouth twitches as I try to hold back from yelling at the two. "Hitachiin..." I growled, not even bothering on identifying who's who at this point. They're already interested in me enough as it is!

"Why the sour face?" Kaoru starts. "You'll wrinkle that pretty little face of yours," Hikaru finishes, adding a short blow to my ear. My eyebrow twitches a bit, but I continued to stand my ground and keep a straight face. "Hikaru! Don't say things like that! You promised never to look at anyone else other than me..." Now that is something I definitely did not expect. "Eh...?" I blink in shock as the two start to bring their faces closer directly right above my head, completely fading into their own little world. "I'm sorry Kaoru... but in truth, no matter what, you will always be beautiful in my eyes..." the older twins whispers.

Me: I tried my best guys! XD I am not into yaoi or anything BL as much as regular otaku girls are so I can't do this properly without laughing my ass off! But those twins sure know how to work it...

I was turning bright red at the BL moment that was happening right now, and I was literally right smack in the middle of it. My thoughts were screaming as I tried my best not to look up, 'Don't look! Don't you dare look Yuki!' One tiny peek and I was literally silently screaming in fear when I see them leaning closer and closer to each other. Haruhi quickly pulls me out of their way, stating, "Not everyone is into your forbidden love act you guys do everyday. She, Haruka-senpai, and Naomi-senpai happen to be normal people." "I wouldn't call Naomi-senpai normal though..." I mutter to myself, pointing out to the small blonde who was holding back a nosebleed.

*Regular Fangirl of BL*

Me: I always find those random texts that always appears at the funniest moment possible hilarious. I don't think there's ever a time I rewatched the anime and didn't burst out laughing.

Haruka-senpai casually hands over her handkerchief to Naomi-senpai when she see's the act was getting too 'intense' for the older girls' eyes. "Ah... I see..." I look back at Haruhi then to the host club. "Hey I've been wanting to ask you Haruhi... Why are you wearing a guy's uniform?" I was so focused on the fact my friends tricked me into going to the exact place where two of my middle school crushes are that I never got the chance to ask my cousin about why she's dressed up as a guy. "SHE KNEW!?" Tamaki senpai screams. The twins deadpan at his reaction, "They're cousins... of course she would know." "Well you see it's a long story..." she mutters, taking a short sideways glance at the club.

I took a seat on one of the red couches, patting on the soft cushion beside me and reassuringly smiled at her. "I've got a few more minutes till me and the others head home."

+Few Minutes Later+

I burst out laughing and ended up rolling off the couch, earning many surprised looks from all the hosts and my friends. "How can anyone mistake you for a boy!? Even when I had that hair style as a kid, nobody in the right mind thought I was a boy! Hahahahaha!" Naomi senpai and Haruka senpai instantly rush up to me and both of them pick me up from the floor. "Yuki, are you feeling alright? Are you having a fever or something?!" Naomi senpai panics, searching every part of my body for any abnormalities. Haruka lifts up her glasses with her fingers and peers closer to my face.

"Temperature is normal... no signs of fever... maybe it's a mental issue?""What's with that reaction!? And I'm not mentally disabled!" I yell. As I was being swarmed by my two friends, Naomi squeals in delight as she rubs her face against mine, "It's been ages since you last laughed! I almost forgot you could!" I shoved her away, muttering, "It hasn't been that long..." "No," Haruka-senpai roughly grabs my shoulder and squeezes it, "it has been over a century now." "Senpai... you're overreacting again!" Kyoya suddenly brings up a few photos from out of his coat for everyone to see, saying, "I believe this is what she means."

He goes back to typing after the boys quickly grab the pictures from his hands.

*Never underestimate an Ootori*

I instantly panic when I see them. "Where did you get those!? I made sure to keep them hidden in the darkest part of my closet! Also-" I quickly went up to the twins and ripped them out of their hands. "-You two have no right to looks at the childhood pictures! Both of you are absolutely restricted from looking!""Why not? Everyone else is looking," both twins said at the same time. I almost wanted to grind both of my fists into the faces when Honey-senpai pulls me down to his level.

"Look Yuki-chan! You have two stuffed bunnies similar usa-chan!" Honey-senpai points out to my five year old self who was happily hugging my blue and orange plush that looked similar to his own pink one. I stand up and took the photo in my hands. It wasn't just that was in the photo, Haruhi (five years old at the time) was standing beside me with mom and auntie Kotoko standing behind us. I never thought I'd look at this photo ever again."Say, how's auntie Mika? You both haven't contacted us since... mom passed away," Haruhi pauses a bit when she mentions auntie Kotoko to me. I instantly fell silent.

'Haruhi already has to go through the death of Auntie Kokoto. I can't put her make her go through more of it with my parents. I can't exactly lie to her nor tell her the truth.' The only thing I can do is white lie to her, "Mom and dad are out on a business trip right now. Someone contacted them in regards to getting a partnership with a company overseas, so dad decided to meet them face to face instead of email. Mom accompanied him to keep him company. They won't be back for some time." The first part was the truth. The last about not knowing when they'll come back was a lie, because I know for sure now- after having enough of waiting- that they are never coming back.

-Naomi-

I was just about to change the subject until Haruka intervened. "How about we go back to your lessons Yuki?" she suggests, earning a surprised look from the brunette before nodding. As she escorts Yuki back to Tamaki, who was overjoyed to see that she was 'willing' to continue, I turned to face the three. "I'm really sorry about Yuki! She may seems a little bit too blunt but-" A loud crash was heard not too far from us. Tamaki was on the floor with his soul floating out of his mouth, Yuki trying to apologize and snap the boy out of his trance.

Trying not to laugh too much, I continued, "Anyway, Yuki's just trying to show that she really wants to be your friend in the only way she knows. Just give her some time. She's never been around this many people, especially boys, and it's a lot for her to take in. She doesn't really show it, but she's actually grateful to Tamaki and you guys for helping her current situation." Tamaki must have probably over heard what I just said, because the next thing we knew; he quickly runs over to the girl while crying her name out and hugs her. "Oh my sweet niece! You don't have to say anything! You're uncle will welcome you with open arms any time!""

"Let go of me! YOU PERVERT!" That last part echoed in the room. "Pervert!?" Tamaki turns white all over and crumbles down into a million pieces from the sudden shock.

-Back to Me-

"Ah! I'm sorry senpai! It just slipped out of my mouth!" I quickly apologize after seeing the older boy lying down on the ground face down. I was about to help him up but Haruhi stops me. She reassures me, "It's fine Yuki. He does this all the time. According to the twins though, but I seem to have a stronger affect compared to when I do it." "Do... what?" I have no idea what Haruhi meant by that. Other than that, the mere mention of the twins made me take a small glance at the duo, who were both eyeing me with a weird look in their eyes. I yelp in surprise when Tamaki suddenly springs back to life, clinging onto Haruhi in tears.

"Haruhi! Your cousin is so mean! No niece of mine has ever called me a pervert before!" he cries. I sweat drop, thinking to myself, 'Is this guy really my senpai? Well we're not in the same school so I can't really call him my senpai at all if we're not from different schools. That's how it works, right?'

*I think so...?*

"Looks like Haruhi isn't the only to put tono (lord) in place." I felt a shiver run down my spin when a certain boy slides next to my left side and rests his arm on my shoulder. "Guess it really must run in the family then. Both looks and personality prove it." And then comes the other brother to my right.

My eye slightly twitches at their presence. "Can't you bother someone else!?" "We don't want to!" they both chimed in unison and sandwiched my body in a tight squeeze. "H-Hold on!" My heart began to race at the closeness. It wasn't the kind girls usually would feel when they're extremely close to their supposed love of their life; this was more than that. My mind wasn't thinking straight when I harshly pushed the two away. The only thing I could think of at first was to get out of their grasp and run. And that's exactly what I did, I ran the moment both twins fell on their butts.

Despite their cries, I needed to find a place far from the suddenly small room and get to the most open space in the building.

-Hikaru-

Right as soon as she left, all of us were left speechless at what happened. "What the hell was that!?" I was the first one to say something and I was the only one that was upset. She didn't have to push us like that! I stood up and made a move to march out of the room so I can drag her back and explain herself. I reach for the door knob only for Kaoru to rush over to me and grabs my wrist. "Hikaru calm down!" yells my younger twin as he tries to drag me back. "Let go Kaoru! She can't just shove us like that! We didn't do anything wrong!" I argue back, still reaching for the door and forcefully pulling myself out of Kaoru's grasp.

"Enough!" Haruhi roughly pushes me back by force, causing me to stumble into Kaoru and held back by him. "I may be used to you two, but Yuki isn't! She isn't like all the other girls that fawn over you two whether you're doing your forbidden romance act or flirt around! She's a normal person just like me." I just stood there blinking as Haruhi runs out of the door to go after her cousin. I cross my arms and scoff at her words, "What's with her!? I get that she's her cousin and all but she didn't have to go and do that!"

-Kaoru-

I couldn't help but sigh at how Hikaru was reacting. Though this was the very first time I've ever seen him blow up so easily, he'd usually do it when we're alone.

*Doesn't that sound a little misleading!?*

Naomi-senpai and Haruka-senpai were already at the door by the time I was finally able to get Hikaru to stay in the room. "Yuki wait for us!" the blonde instantly rushes outside. Haruka-senpai turns to us specifically and gives us a short sad smile. "We'll go look for her ourselves. You guys can go back to your dressing rehearsals." And with that, she was gone as well. 'I wonder... what exactly did we do to her?' It was very obvious that she hated us for something, but Hikaru still didn't get it. He will eventually. All I have to do is remember what it is so that the TWO of us can resolve this issue.

-Back to Me-

It took me a while before I finally stopped to catch my breath. 'Great... now they just witnessed me suffer from my claustrophobia...' I groaned at the thought and looked out the window. For a school for the rich, it didn't seem that different from when I was enrolled in ouran middle school. Though I prefer the public better, it did feel a little nice to be in a open quiet area. The school halls were always crowded whenever classes were down. Either just to talk to your friends, try and grab a bite, or just whatever activities you had before the next subject. 'As nice as this place seems,' I shivered when I saw some of the local schoolgirls talk on a bench outside. 'There is no way I'm going to transfer here and wear THAT thing. Wearing this just for a few hours makes me look like a yellow cream puff!'

"Excuse me..." I felt a tap on my shoulder. "Hm?" I turn and came face to face with a dark figure behind my back, holding up a hand puppet in the air that has a similar terrifying face as the user. "Is there something you need?" It wasn't actually the first time to see a cult student, but it was a first to see one with a weird looking cat hand puppet. "Hehehehe... you have a very interesting aura about you," he states, accompanied with his hand puppet rubbing its hands(?) together. I was caught off guard when another appears on his right. She didn't wear a black cloak like the one beside her. She's of average height, lengthy straight dark hair, cut into layers that frame her face.

"Something tells me your heart was taken and crushed by two people at the same time," she proclaims, extending a hand and points one finger to my chest. "The remaining broken pieces are locked up safely so you can allow no one to ever come in again." I just stood there, speechless at her words. "How did you...?" "YUUUUUKKKIIII!" Naomi senpai suddenly slides in between us and pulls out... a cross? "S-Stay away from Yuki you bloodsucking goths!" Her body shakes all over in fear and tries to keep the cross up.

*Vampires and goths aren't really the same thing*

Haruka senpai appears behind the two cult students' back, sighing, "Umehito Nekozawa... Reiko Kanazaki... How many times have I told you?" She instantly pulls the cloak off of the body. "Stop trying telling outside students their fortunes and attempt to recruit them!" For a second there, I swore I saw a blonde super model in place of that hand puppet guy.

"AH! THE LIGHT! IT BURNS!"  
"President!"

Both ran off down the hall not long after. I was completely lost at what I just witness, and Naomi senpai seemed even more terrified than she was earlier. She instantly clings onto me and cries at Haruka senpai, "See! I told you vampires were real!" Haruka shakes her head and corrects the later, "He's just a normal human boy who suffers from photophobia and heliophobia. There's nothing wrong with that." "In what way is that normal...?" I mutter to myself. After finally prying the older girls arms' off me, they both decided to talk about what happened earlier in the music club.

"You should can't stay mad at them forever Yuki," Haruka senpai points out. "Fours years is a very long time. People change. They aren't the same people as they used to be." Naomi senpai nods in agreement, "Yeah! Those two have been so open lately, almost everyone in their class can talk to them now!" "Just stop it alright!" I snap. They both instantly go quiet. I put a hand over where my heart is and grip onto the cloth of my borrowed uniform. "A rejection is a rejection... but the things they said to me were uncalled for! And these past four years with their words echoing in my head isn't helping! I thought I could forget and forgive them... but- I just can't! A simple no would have been fine!"

-Normal-

Haruhi and some of the hosts quietly peek from around the corner as the two try to keep Yuki from crying, silently sinking in every word and try to piece together what exactly could have changed Yuki. "Hikaru, Kaoru. I want you two to make up with her," Tamaki quickly orders. "What did we do!?" Hikaru yells, only for Kaoru to cover his mouth and peek over to see if they were caught. Luckily, Yuki was too busy venting out her frustrations of her friends to notice. But Haruka did seem to over hear them. She silently looks over to them and shushes them. Tamaki nods and pulls the group away.

He grabs the twins and tells them, "The only two people that can fit the profile is you two. There are no other twins her age that can commit such heartless deeds like you two. We can't get through to her unless you two say something!" "Tamaki is right for once," Kyoya agrees, "at the rate we're going, we won't be able to accomplish our goals unless you two say something. And fast." Hikaru was only getting frustrated more and more with what's going on while Kaoru seemed to have a clear picture on what they have to do. "You want me to say something? Fine!" No one was expecting for Hikaru to suddenly burst out like that, and by the looks of it, neither was Haruka and Naomi when he suddenly marches out from around the corner and march straight towards them.

"Wha-"  
"C'mere! We're going to have a little chitchat!"  
"Let me go! I'm not talking to you!"  
"Yes you are!"

-Back to Me-

"Let me go! I said. LET GO!" I pull my hand out of Hikaru's grasp only to lose footing in the process. I was about to hit the ground when Hikaru suddenly grabs me from falling and holds me close to his body, surprising us both as we stayed in place. Completely frozen and unsure of what to do next. He was the first to snap out of it and instantly lets me go. "T-Thank you..." I mutter. He scratches the back of his head and replies, "No problem." He seemed to have forgotten what he wanted to say with how silent he suddenly got. "What is it you wanted to talk about... Hikaru?" I wasn't sure if it was okay to say his name since it was just him alone without his twin.

It was a first for me to see him separate from the other so easily like that. Hikaru turns to me with a shocked expression, asking me, "How did you know it's me!?" I hug myself and look away. "It's not that hard if one looks carefully... You both have- Nevermind..." This wasn't something I expected to ever talk about to them, or at least one of them, so there's no way I can just flat out tell him HOW I knew if they can't even remember who I am and what they did. "I have to go!" I quickly ran off before he could get the chance to react. "Hey I'm not done with you!" Thanks to Naomi-senpai for forcing me into the track team, all of practice laps have finally paid off for once.

All I wanted was to find some place to relax, being around them for this long has caused all of the emotions I've been trying to lock up to spazz out all at once. I was upset at first that I have to be around them, then again it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be when I saw they were actually interacting with people so I thought I could forgive them by just a bit. But then I realized something. They don't remember me. 'After saying those things to me... they think they can simply forget me or just think of me as one of those rejected girls!?' As I continued to blindly run through the hallways of Ouran and try to shake off these old feelings from resurfacing, I accidentally bumped into a male student.

"Sorry I-" I was about to apologize until I saw who it was. Jumping back, I cover my mouth to keep myself from making any loud noise. 'Why the other twin!?' "Is everything alright?" Kaoru asks, noticing my sudden silence. I quickly answer with a short nervous laugh, "I'm fine! I was just trying to catch my breath! Running in this uniform isn't as easy as it looks! Hahaha!" He wasn't buying it at all. "Hm... say where's my brother?" he asks me next, noticing how I was all by myself. I follow gaze and wondered the same thing, "I actually don't know. I ran off the moment I had the chance to, and then I ended up meeting you here."

I can tell that he thinks I can't tell the difference between them either, and I think I'd rather keep it like that to avoid getting the same reaction as Hikaru. "About earlier," Kaoru starts as he scratches the back of his head, "I'm really sorry. I actually don't know what's gotten into him." This surprised me even more. I decided not to say anything about it and just went with it. "It's fine... you both just surprised me is all." He seemed relieved to hear this. He probably must think I don't know who's who with how he hasn't mentioned his name or Hikaru's during the whole conversation.

"You both really are different..." I mutter under my breath. Kaoru raises an eyebrow at this but I simply shake my head and turn around, hiding the small smile I had on my lips. Maybe for once I should at least have a little fun with them. "If you guys would stop this stupid little game of yours-" I look over my shoulder and warmly smile at him, "then you wouldn't have to worry about that little world you and brother. Right, Kaoru?" Even though I wanted to avoid them finding out I could tell them apart, Hikaru already knows so either way Kaoru would find out as well. Seeing the same amount of confusion flash in the twin's eyes, I look away and went straight back for the host club.

 _I actually don't know what got me to talk to them individually like that... Thinking back, I'm actually pretty glad that Hikaru acted as brash as he did that day. If not, then I wouldn't have noticed the change in them and they wouldn't notice how much we would change each other even more._

"Yuki!" I was surprised to see not only Haruka-senpai and Naomi-senpai running over to me, but everyone else from the host club (well excluding Kyoya-senpai of course) was running towards me. "Guys? What are you-" I was surprised tackled by Tamaki-senpai, who was in tears and started babbling stuff of what happened earlier. "T-Tamaki-senpai?" I stutter. Haruka-senpai pries the older boy off me, scowling him, "Tamaki... is that how you treat a lady?" "WAAAAH! I'M SORRY!"

-Normal-

Not too far from where the group was, both Hitachiins stood side by side as they intently watch Yuki, who was confused on what's happening around her. "What do you think Hikaru?" Kaoru asks all of a sudden. Hikaru look at him then back as Yuki, answering, "She isn't like the other girls. And she definitely isn't like Haruhi either." There was something about her that neither could put a finger on it. Could it be that because she could tell them apart? Was it because Yuki was nearly an exact replica of Haruhi? The older twin smirks, "I guess our new toy will definitely make this year much more interesting for us."

They were both afraid of her. And yet at the same time, very interested. What happened earlier was a shocker to them but that only ignited their curiosity in the girl even more.

* * *

 **Now I know this seems rushed and too early for Yuki to tell the difference between the two. But honestly? I've read other OHSHC fanfics and I swear it is pretty common for most OC's to figure it out later on. Yuki knew the twins already so she can tell the difference between the two easily. Since I'm a very busy college student, this fanfic will only have a few chapters for all pairings. The next chapter will be very interesting... Please R &R and I guess I'll see ya guys in the next chapter!**


	3. Haru Kiss

**Well this has to be the most interesting chapter I've come up with so far. Now as much as I'm not into the four eyed devil I actually sympathize him in many ways. I may be an only child, but I can kind of relate to him sometimes. For me, being the only child means I have to do things in order to please my parents with the number of accomplishments my relatives have done. Especially my younger cousins. With Kyoya, however, he has to try and surpass his two older brothers if he want to please his father. Welp! Enjoy!**

* * *

 ** _Haru Kiss Part 1_**

-Me- (A/N: Not Yuki!)

The morning routine was usual; wake up, brush my teeth, comb my hair and tie it in a bun, iron my school uniform, prepare morning breakfast, hang the laundry out for drying, check if all assignments are accounted for, pray to my dear diseased grandmother, and last but not least, put on my glasses. Yes they are the most most vital piece of the day. "Mom! I'm coming in." As I open up the door with a tray with all of the food she's allowed to eat, she places down her favorite book and brightly smiles at my presence. "Ah Haruka-chan...! Good morning," she greets me in a small weak voice.

I try my best to smile as bright as her and walk over to her, reminding in a joking manner, "Reading your favorite book early in the morning again? Don't you remember the last time dad caught you being awake at this time?" "You know your father... such a worry-" In an instant, she starts having another of her coughing fits. I quickly place the tray on what ever flat surface was nearby and rushed over to her side. "I'm... fine..." No. She wasn't. There's no way she can make up any excuse about her current condition. "Mom..." Instead of letting it get to her, mom just smiles and signals me to comes closer. Tilting my head in confusion, I lean my closer to her as she continues to wave her hand.

Once I was close enough, I was surprised at the sudden speed of her hands to quickly grab my hair net, allowing all of my hair to freely fall down to my sides. "H-Hey!" I attempt to grab it from her hands, but she was quick to think of tossing out the open window. "There! Now we can let that beautiful hair you care so much about to be free for once!" Her smile seems innocent to the naked eye, but in truth, it hides the cunning devil who has many tricks up her sleeve no matter how weak she looks. That's her one of her many strengths. "Mom this isn't the time for it! I can't just go to school like this!" I rush over to the mirror and attempt to try and use my own hair to tie most of my hair up. But thanks to my naturally straight thin hair, it pops out in an instant and goes back to normal.

"Now for the glasses," her eyes flash as she gets ready to grab my eye wear. "Enough!" I cover my mouth once I realized I raised my voice too high. "I'm sorry I just-" she raises a hand up to stop me. "I know that you just want your father to forgive you. But it wasn't your fault. You both felt that you couldn't push on with the engagement so he can't exactly force you to marry someone you don't love." I bit my lip and turn around so my back was facing her. 'You don't understand mom... it's him that didn't love me...' Silently moving to pick up the tray, I lightly place it on her lap and rush out of the door. "Excuse me!"

+Later+  
||Train Station||

"Haruka, you're late!" Naomi-senpai scolds me as she and Yuki stand near the entrance. I bow once I run up to them, apologizing, "I'm so sorry! I lost track of time while doing my usual morning chores." "Well that's not like you senpai," Yuki states, crossing her arms and eyes me suspiciously. "Say, what happened to your bun hair net?" points out Naomi senpai as they both stare at my hair. I wave it off and walk past the two. "C'mon now! We mustn't be late for the morning train!" Well that was indeed the plan at first. "No fucking way..." I quickly scowl Yuki for her fowl language, "Yuki watch your tongue."

Though I think we're all feeling the same way at the moment with what we're witnessing. "So this is how the commoners station looks like. I must say it's much more crowded than I expected for it to be." I froze once I spot a certain Ootori with them. "Wow! Look at all of them pouring out of that piece of junk," one of the hitachiins comment. The other nods, "It's a wonder how any of these guys are able to move around so well after staying in one place in that thing." Yuki was next and instantly turns around. "Will the wonder of commoner's never cease to amaze me~?" Tamaki excitedly looks down at Haruhi, who sighs in annoyance at everyone's reaction.

"I think we should-" We all freeze once Tamaki lifts his head up and spots us. "Haruka-san! Over here!" Naomi shyly waves in their direction while I just stand there with an awkward smile on my face. Yuki attempts to make a run for it, but the two of us grabbed her by the collar before she could. "Good morning everyone! How far thee?" I place a hand on my forehead and sigh with how the supposed third year student was acting. 'I know she acts nervous sometimes when she see's Morinozuka-senpai but this is ridiculous!' "H-Haruka-san..? Your hair!" Everyone was surprised to see me once they all walked up to where we were. I twirl a bit of my hair and smile, asking politely, "Is there something wrong?"

-Yuki-

'Crap! I never expected to see them this early in the morning! What am I going to do? I should have never done that! Wait, I could ask Haruhi! Maybe she could keep them preoccupied during the train ride!' I turn around once I finally had it all planned out, but that all went away when I suddenly came face to face with the two devils. Literally. They grab me from both side- with one twin on the one arm and the other at the opposite. "We're riding with Yuki!" both chimed at the same time. "Eh!?" Haruhi looks at me apologetically, explaining, "I told them earlier that we might have to go in pairs in case we get separated in the crowd. You know how it goes Yuki."

I cried as both started to drag me away, "Haruhi! How could you do this to your own flesh and blood!"

-Back to Me-

"Buddy system?" I look at Tamaki in confusion. "Haruhi told us earlier that it'd be difficult to go in all at once in the same cart. So I chose to go with Haruhi!" And on the spot, he pulls in Haruhi and doesn't even think twice on dragging her along to wait with the twins. "Wait hold on! I didn't agree to this!" Haruhi cries out as they fade into the crowd. "I-I don't need you to hold my hand Takashi! Mitsukuni is the one to worry about!" Naomi senpai's face was flushed pure red as the taller boy calmly walks ahead while holding onto the girls hand. I could see how come Morinozuka senpai wasn't worried about the latter at all. He was plopped right on top of his shoulders. "How is he-" I was caught of guard when Kyoya suddenly takes my hand. "Let's go."

"Huh? But we didn't buy a-" Kyoya flashes two tickets in one hand then starts dragging me along like all the rest. I was extremely nervous at my current dilemma, but that instantly went away the moment we arrived at the turnstile. "Uh... Kyoya?" I peek over and seem him staring down the machine intently. 'Could it be?' I peer a bit at his face. 'He doesn't know how?' I couldn't help but giggle at the thought. I took one ticket and casually stuck it into the slot. "Even for a man who keeps looking up never knows what's below him." As I walk through once the arrow turns green, I look over at Kyoya and said, "To think it only took one person to get you to do something out of your comfort zone. I must say, Fujioka-san must really be that rare flower that has that effect on people."

When I turned to go on ahead, Kyoya rushes through the gate and grabs my hand. "Ruka... after all this time you still-" I cut him off, "I go by Haruka, Ootori-san. As I recall, you didn't want us to get too familiar with each other when we first met." Even though I wanted to leave him behind, just looking at how hard he was thinking... really makes me pity him for once. 'I guess this morning really did rattle me... I shouldn't take my anger out on him...' Sighing, I march over to him and grab his hand. "If you want to get kidnapped do it somewhere else. I don't want to be the first on the Ootori police force's list of suspects. Just follow me and you'll be fine."

Instead of saying anything, he silently follows behind while keeping his hold on me. 'Geez... after all these years he still doesn't say anything to me. Nothing really has changed.' Entering the train was just fine. Though I never really expected that we'd really lose the others so soon like that. I followed after them once I saw them waiting in front of the same spot. But once the train came and the doors opened, there was a sudden swarm that swept us in and got all of us mixed up in different locations of the train. Not too far from where we were, but far enough so we'd only see the top of their heads. Mainly the boys with how much they stood out compared to the other number of students inside.

Once I found a perfect spot, I turn as see Kyoya having a difficult time trying to stand without having one foot off the ground. "Kyoya," I call him over, gesturing him to take the only open seat from where I stood. Instead of taking it like I had expected him to, he grabs the handle grip I was holding onto with one hand and the other on the wall behind me, causing him to pin me against the metal doors behind me. "K-Kyoya?" I stutter, utterly shocked at the sudden position I'm in. Kyoya sighs and touches my hair, "You do know what kind of attention you're getting at the moment. I swear, you never change do you Ruka."

"Wha-What are you implying...!? And I told you I go by Haruka."  
"I'm implying at the fact you look absolutely defenseless right now. If it wasn't for that scary facade you put on everyday up until now, I doubt you'd be able to survive one day."  
"Well if you must know I've done pretty well without the need of an escort."  
"I never mentioned an escort."

I don't know what he's trying to attempt here. It's frustrating how he's suddenly taking interest in my well being. Kyoya suddenly starts to smirk for some odd reason. I raise and eyebrow at this. "What?" Leaning in, Kyoya whispers into my ear, "It seems you still took that compliment to heart from that day..." I lightly push his hand away and turn around to face the door, watching from the window as all the small houses and apartments were replaced by city buildings not long after. "I just simply didn't have the money or time to cut it." That wasn't entirely true. Indeed I haven't had the leisure to do what I want freely nowadays, but in truth, I truly did what he said to heart.

"..." After realizing that I was no longer going to reply to anything he says to me, I almost froze when I felt a hand touch the side of my face. "Since when did you start wearing glasses?" At the exact moment he asked that, the train finally arrives at our stop. "The moment I no longer wanted to see the world as it is," I answer as I quickly move him aside to get out. Once I was outside, I was surprised to see Yuki quickly rushed out not long after with her face pure red. I walk over to her and place a hand on her shoulder. "Yuki?" "Wah! I already told you I don't know how- Oh... it's just you Haruka-senpai..." Yuki sighs in relief once she see's me.

I raise an eyebrow at this but decided not to press on it. "Bye bye!" Once Haruka steps out and casually walks over to us, her face instantly explodes with steam as she falls on her knees. "Naomi(-senpai)!?" we goth gasp as we rush over to the blushing girl. Naomi-senpai takes a deep breath then cries out, "Takashi! You idiot!" "What...?"

||Ouran Public High School||

"I can't believe we had to go through that this morning... At least," I look around the room as students start to prepare for class before the teacher came in for the usual morning attendance, "we don't have to meet them every single day." That may seem like a heartless thing to say since I am close friends with Tamaki, but to deal with drama as much as Haruhi has to go through makes me wonder how she could handle all of them so much. The homeroom teacher walks in, saying, "Alright everyone settle down!" Ouran Public is another branch of Ouran Academy that's open mainly to the public. The tuition is still high but it is still considered high class for those that are able to attend.

It's decent. Though the students are a bit more egoistic here, I don't think that's something I can't handle. Gossip and bullying is one of the most common things in school. Though the difference between the private school and the public is very obvious. While all those rich students don't really have much pressure placed upon them, we at this school do. You see when you're able to enter a class such as this that places you on the spot to achieve great things, such things are expected from parents who have extremely high expectations from us to do better than those at the academy. If you're even once caught failing a subject you're either suspended or expelled.

*There's no way anyone would even want to go to that school...*

That causes everyone to feel pressured. It doesn't really bother me. Maintaining my grades is all I care about. Trying to achieve for the top is nearly impossible. I know for a fact that no matter I was shown how high the standards this school has; nothing comes out of it once you graduate. You can find a few good colleges but you'll never get the special treatment you'd expect to get. "Haruka Miokami?" Simply raised my hands and go back to fixing my desk. 'I wonder what Kyoya is doing,' I thought to myself as I turn my attention to the window.

+Afternoon+

-Normal-

||Ouran Academy||

Instead of taking notes or writing down on his black notebook, Kyoya finds himself staring at the large glass window that showed a perfect view of the morning blue sky. Ever since this morning at the train station, his mind could stop replaying the image of Haruka no matter how many times he tried to block it. Then there were times when he recalled the time when they first met. "Kyoya? Classes are over." Tamaki appears right in front of his desk. Just as he said, classes were already done and some of the students were already socializing with one another. "It seems so..."

As he starts packing his school bag, Tamaki leans against the chair behind him and stares at the window. "You know even now I still don't get it." Kyoya stayed silent at first but finally spoke up, "What's there not to get?" "You two had no reason to pull the engagement and then out of nowhere you forced your dad to break it off. I never thought it would actually be you to end things just like that, especially with the numerous possibilities you listed to me about her being your shot at success." What Tamaki didn't know was that his own words stung Kyoya. He honestly didn't think much on his choice of words at the time.

But he couldn't blame his best friend for thinking it was him that ending the engagement, especially with how little they interacted the way a 'couple' should in the first place. "So what now?" Tamaki bluntly asks. Truthfully, Kyoya had no further plans at all from where he is at the moment. As he moves to silently leave the classroom and head to the club, Tamaki grabs him by the wrist. "Kyoya! I need a straight answer from you," he glares as he asks, "did she mean anything to you at all?" Another question that he couldn't answer. "She-"

-Back to Me-

||Ouran Public||

Having my hair down like this for so long has been a bother the moment I stepped out of that house. As my fingers continued to brush over the metal strings of my violin, the feeling of the vibrations on my cheek each time I smoothly move the bow from side to side, my body would eventually move on instinct as well. Whenever I play the violin, it's like the music itself was dancing all around my body. It felt so calming and yet exciting at the same time. Although many violinists have found it difficult to smile as they put all their focus on the music they play, it was never really that much of a problem for me.

I never even realized that I was smiling at all until someone pointed out out to me during practice. The only part I hate the most when playing is the ending. I always wished I can play the violin forever with a song that never ends. But there's always and ending to everything. With the finaly note being played the loudest, I pant and finally opened my eyes. "Amazing! I see you haven't lost your touch, Haruka!" I turn to see Naomi smiling brightly and clapping her hands while Yuki stands at her side with an astonished look in her eyes. "It's not like one can easily forget something they've learned from such a young age," I chuckle as I went over to the violin case.

While I carefully closed it the case, Yuki walks over to me and states, "I never knew you could play the violin senpai." "If you're implying that all I'm ever good at is studying," I flick her forehead without looking, "then you really should pay more attention to the hobbies of your friends." She pouts as Naomi-senpai bursts out laughing. "Should we go now? I don't think Tamaki will like it if we're late." Yuki rolls her eyes and gives out a loud groan, "Do we have to...!?" I know she appreciates their attempts on trying to educate her on how to become a proper lady, but the idea of meeting the twins is the main reason why her progress is rather... slow.

I hold the case and adjust my glasses, smiling at the two. "Let's be off now." "Yay!" Naomi-senpai cheers. Yuki instantly dead pans, "Naomi-senpai... You just want to see Mori-senpai." Her face instantly turns red. I just smile as Yuki groans at how love struck the older teen was. "Why don't you just ask him out already?" We both watch as the girl tenses, suddenly going quiet and turns so her back was facing us. "I do find it strange with how infatuated you are with Mori-" She slams her hand over my mouth. When she pulls away, I stood there in a daze while Yuki jaw drops at what she just witnessed.

"N-Naomi-senpai!?" Yuki nervously stammers. I couldn't say a word as the slightest mouth movement caused my face to throb. 'I never knew such a petite girl like senpai could be that strong...' "I want you both to listen up!" For some odd reason, her tone of voice caused up to stand straight in response. "Takashi and I are just friends! It would be awkward to date someone you've known for 10 years! If we do, it's like nothing's changed at all!"

*A very inspiring speech*

"How is that inspiring!?"  
"Yuki, you can't talk to the dialogue text."  
"..."

"Anyway," she huffs and grabs out hands again, "we need to start today's training!" As Naomi-senpai drags us, I did notice something was off with the third year senior. It's like the happy aura around her has dimmed down.

||Music Room - Host Club||

"This is a simple task that I'm sure you can do!" Tamaki blurts out the moment we stepped into the clib room. She tils her head, confused as she questions the boy, "And that might be..?" "I should have thought of this before! Instead of teaching you how to move like a lady-" Tamaki dramatically poses, accompanied with a spotlight and rose petals and finishes, "You need to speak like one!" Yuki stood there in absolute silence. As much as I love Tamaki, I do wish he''d at least look serious when he's trying too hard to be. "Nope!" Naomi-senpai and I grabbed her before she had the chance to run.

"No! I won't go through those stupid talking lessons again!" She continues to flail her arms around as we lift her up. "Yuki if you'd stop struggling we'd make progress already!" Naomi-senpai cries out, frustrated at the girl's resistance. I finally let go when I saw Morinozuka-senpai approach Yuki from behind. I flinch when I saw him easily lift the girls up in the air, terrifying them both and hugged one another in fear. A sigh escaped my lips as I brought a hand over my forehead. I let out a gasp when I felt a sudden pair on hands on my shoulders and was pushed down forcefully onto a sofa chair.

"Still have trouble sleeping?" It was Kyoya. Of course he would notice, we did see each other for quite a while. I rolled my eyes, muttering, "You know me so well..." "Actually I do," he answers on the spot. I never expected to get a response that fast. "Strange... If I recall correctly, you mentioned it was pointless to learn about one another when we first met." Kyoya was so reserved. All I could do to understand him is by watching his actions and picking at his words to figure out what he actually meant. 'He didn't seem the slight interested in me from what I saw,' I thought bitterly as ran a nervous hand through my hair.

Talking so casually was something I know Kyoya would never to so freely unless there's business involved. "How's you family's company." Ah, there it is. "They still exist it that's what you're wondering," I spat, trying my best to control this growing anger as I add, "We may not be as big as we used to, but that will change once I take over." I heard a small laugh from above my head. "Wh-What's so funny!?" I tilt my head back to see him covering his mouth to hide his smile, but the amused look in his eyes is what gave it away.

"I have a proposition for you, Miokami-san."

Every nerve in me told me not to listen to what he has to say. I shouldn't have. But I did.

"And what might that be, Ootori-san?"

I just made a deal with the devil.

* * *

 **I'm just slamming my head on my keyboard right now... How could 4,000 words take me so long to write!? Stupid. College. Life**


End file.
